The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
There are many types of baskets and portable containers that are used to collect and carry a variety of objects. Retailers continue to search for changes in containers to increase customer interest.
What is needed is a system and method for increasing customer interest in portable containers.